hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/03-16-2017
23:29:25 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:29:29 UTC inb4 4j25 is actually Nkech's crush (lenny) 23:29:37 UTC !savelogs 23:29:38 UTC pls I have no crush 23:29:50 UTC :O 23:29:53 UTC It's Baron 23:29:58 UTC #BARONISBACK :D 23:30:02 UTC Bob 23:30:04 UTC PM 23:30:05 UTC nkech pls, you do have a crush it's sme/s bob 23:30:06 UTC Ok 23:30:10 UTC :p @sm 23:30:17 UTC lol 23:30:32 UTC pls @SM 23:30:33 UTC smxnkech all the way 23:30:41 UTC lol 23:30:43 UTC lol 23:30:55 UTC Layten did you PM me or no? 23:31:00 UTC http://hypothetical-encyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bobnekaro/Sandbox Bill. Nelson. insert The Story of Damon reference here (lenny) 23:31:03 UTC oh 23:31:26 UTC ahhh, I still have to create The Story of Adam lol 23:31:36 UTC lol 23:31:52 UTC in fact, I'll do it today :3 23:31:56 UTC LOL 23:31:59 UTC Story of Adam coming? :3 23:32:02 UTC yep 23:32:13 UTC :3 23:32:21 UTC Adam was Hunter, yes? 23:32:25 UTC No 23:32:27 UTC no 23:32:32 UTC Adam = Anthony 23:32:33 UTC Adam is Sassmaster lol 23:32:45 UTC Adam Sandusky. (lenny) 23:32:48 UTC (lenny) 23:32:57 UTC AdamxMegacaneMan. (lenny) 23:33:09 UTC Adam x Stonecraft1 23:33:14 UTC lol 23:33:29 UTC Stonework1 is better 23:33:32 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:33:35 UTC wb Hype 23:33:37 UTC DM on Discord. 23:33:45 UTC nah, it must be Stoneblox1 23:34:10 UTC lol 23:34:39 UTC Hype DM 23:36:09 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:40:04 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:40:18 UTC Hello 23:40:19 UTC (hi) 23:40:35 UTC kden ded chat 23:40:36 UTC Hello Akio 23:41:32 UTC bbl 23:41:39 UTC Bye Nkech (Bye) 23:41:40 UTC "A tropical wave is emerging off of the coast of West Africa with the axis extending from 14N15W to 07N15W. The wave is a well- defined 700 mb trough axis as seen in the GFS analysis and the couple of West African rawindsondes. The wave has a prominent maximum of moisture along its axis, as depicted by the total precipitable water imagery. No significant deep convection is present currently associated with the wave." 23:41:43 UTC this eventually became Colin lol 23:41:50 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:42:47 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:44:49 UTC Nkech pls 23:44:56 UTC Always going at odd times. 23:44:58 UTC :P 23:45:01 UTC :p 23:45:07 UTC :P 23:45:28 UTC Maybe he went to bed swith L1G 23:45:31 UTC :3 23:45:33 UTC jk 23:45:34 UTC LOL 23:45:35 UTC :p 23:45:51 UTC Bob DM 23:46:01 UTC ok 23:46:05 UTC I'm still there :p 23:46:19 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:46:33 UTC Hi MC. 23:46:35 UTC o/ 23:46:42 UTC Hi 23:46:46 UTC (hi) 23:46:53 UTC Hey MC 23:46:59 UTC Hi bov 23:47:04 UTC *bob 23:47:29 UTC bov pls 23:47:30 UTC :3 23:47:41 UTC lol 23:48:08 UTC Any news I missed? 23:48:17 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:48:20 UTC hi Brick 23:48:26 UTC Hi 23:48:56 UTC Hey Brick 23:48:57 UTC !tell MasterGarfield about time you woke up you lazy cat 23:49:01 UTC LOL 23:50:22 UTC Are all 5 crats on chat? 23:50:35 UTC There's 7 silly goose :3 23:50:38 UTC oh 23:50:43 UTC MY BAD 23:51:03 UTC Darren, MH, Brick, Bob, Hype, MG, and SM 23:51:22 UTC I've been bureaucrat for 11 months. 23:51:23 UTC :p 23:51:29 UTC I keep forgetting that MH became crat, silly me :p 23:51:30 UTC almost 11 months. 23:52:27 UTC nobody here remembers about the HHW survey (lenny) 23:52:36 UTC ?? 23:52:43 UTC ??????????????????????????? (flenny) 23:52:59 UTC Wowzer 23:53:01 UTC yeezers 23:53:06 UTC I kinda remember that. @SM 23:53:07 UTC (puffle) 23:53:10 UTC Didn't you never actually make it? 23:53:18 UTC well, I did 23:53:30 UTC Give me link 23:53:52 UTC !test 23:54:01 UTC no 23:54:05 UTC you failed the test 23:54:16 UTC MC pls 23:54:22 UTC BARON PLOX 23:54:26 UTC !say Bob is not my ruler 23:54:29 UTC !owner 23:54:36 UTC that command is impossible to change. :3 23:54:39 UTC !say lmfao 23:54:41 UTC let me find the survey now :3 23:54:42 UTC :P 23:55:53 UTC Can we play Who's More Likely To? 23:55:59 UTC :p 23:56:00 UTC http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/StrawberryMaster's_Nightly_Dissipation (lenny) 23:56:17 UTC Ah yes the old SM avatar 23:56:43 UTC Ah yes the old Bricky cringe 23:56:46 UTC Lol 23:56:50 UTC "StrawberryMaster is promoted to rollback by HHW. He then does his first rollback on a vandalised page. He enjoys it so much, when he dissipates, he goes into the city, and lokks for graffiti. He finds a vandalised wall, and tries to use his mind to rollback the graffiti. It doesnt work, which triggers StrawberryMaster. He goes back home triggered" 23:56:59 UTC (superlenny) 23:57:03 UTC "Triggered " 23:57:59 UTC LOL 23:58:07 UTC http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/User:StrawberryMaster (rlenny) (superlenny) (flenny) (ld) 23:58:12 UTC Triggered is my: 23:58:14 UTC Gender 23:58:18 UTC Etnicity 23:58:20 UTC Life 23:58:27 UTC lol 23:58:42 UTC okay, I have finally found the survey :3 23:58:49 UTC Yay 23:59:22 UTC !say tkrfncbvkjfd,nsvghbjnrb 23:59:24 UTC :p 23:59:51 UTC #SMforDictatorofAmerica 23:59:56 UTC :pCategory:Chat Logs